familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Zera Marvin Immigrant Ancestors
Early Immigrant Ancestors of Ohio Baptist Minister Zera Marvin (1775-1857) and his wife Rhoda Ann Williams (1780-1857). Great, Great Grandparents of Zera Marvin * Zera's father, Uriah Marvin (1742-1779), and his family barely escaped from the Wyoming Valley Massacre of 03 July 1778 of the Revolutionary War. He returned subsequently, but died shortly afterwards. Marvin / Beers Family Line # Matthew Marvin (1600-1678) ( ZMarvin, UMarvin, DMarvin, JMarvin, MMarvin2, MMarvin) - 1635 English Immigrant listed on both Hartford Founders Monument and Norwalk 1649 Founders Stone. He had both French and English grandparents. Royal ancestry? # Elizabeth Gregory (1603-1681)- ( ZMarvin, UMarvin, DMarvin, JMarvin, MMarvin2, EGregory) - English immigrant to America # BRUSH 03 ( ZMarvin, UMarvin, DMarvin, JMarvin, MBrush, XBRUSH03]]) - Parents of English Immigrant Mary Brush (1628-1707) # BRUSH 04 ( ZMarvin, UMarvin, DMarvin, JMarvin, MBrush, XBRUSH04]]) - Parents of English Immigrant Mary Brush (1628-1707) # James Beers (1628-1698) - ( ZMarvin, UMarvin, DMarvin, MBeers, JBeers4, JBeers3) - English Immigrant to America # GGGP 06 # John Barlow (1600-1674) # Ann Ward (1604-1685) Gregory / Keeler Family Line # John W Gregory (1585-1689) # Sarah St John (1614-1689) # GGGP 11 # GGGP 12 # Ralph Keeler (c1613-1672) - ( ZMarvin, UMarvin, HGregory, HKeeler, JKeeler, RKeeler) - English Immigrant to America # Sarah Whelpley (-1684) # John Rockwell (1621-1673) # Elizabeth Weed (1637-1676) Nesbit Family Line Harrison Family Line # Daniel Harrison (1630-) # Sarah Hubbard (1635-) # John Ward (1625-1684) # Sarah Hills (1635-1691) # GGGP 29 # GGGP 30 # GGGP 31 # GGGP 32 Great, Great Grandparents of Rhoda Ann Williams Williams Family Line # Matthew Williams (1606-1679) - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, IWilliams, 3, 2, 1]]) - # Susanna Cole (1623-1662) - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, IWilliams, 3, 2, 1]]) - # Francis Lindley (1622-1704) - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, IWilliams, 3, 2, 1]]) - # Susannah Culpepper (1634-1699) - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, IWilliams, 3, 2, 1]]) - Daughter of Immigrant John Culpepper (1606-1635) # GGGP 05 - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, IWilliams, 3, 2, 1]]) - # GGGP 06 - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, IWilliams, 3, 2, 1]]) - # GGGP 07 - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, IWilliams, 3, 2, 1]]) - # GGGP 08 - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, IWilliams, 3, 2, 1]]) - Pearson/Sargeant Family Line Cannot complete the line for Sargeant Family because of duplicate listing for Mary Sargeant (1700-1779). # Thomas Pierson (1634-1701) - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, EPierson, SPierson3, SPierson2, TPierson) - English Immigrant to Branford CT. # Mary Harrison (1634-1701) - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, EPierson, SPierson3, SPierson2, MHarrison) - # Richard Harrison (1595-1653) - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, EPierson, SPierson3, MHarrison, RHarrison) - # Sarah Hubbard (1635-1675) - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, EPierson, SPierson3, MHarrison, SHubbard) - # John Sargeant (1642-1732) - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, EPierson, MSargeant, JSargeant2, 1) - # GGGP 14 - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, EPierson, MSargeant, JSargeant2, 1) - # John Lynde (1648-1687) - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, EPierson, MSargeant, HCooper, 1) - # Mary Pierce (1656-1690) - ( RAWilliams, JWilliams, EPierson, MSargeant, HCooper, 1) - Scovil / Adams Family Line # GGGP 17 # GGGP 18 # GGGP 19 # GGGP 20 # George Adams (1617-1696) # Frances Taylor (1623-1696) # GGGP 23 # GGGP 24 Williams Family Line These includes parents of Matthew Williams and Susanna Cole - see above # Richard Williams (1584-) - # Frances Deighton (c1585)- # Samuel Cole (1598-)- # GGGP 28- # GGGP 29- # GGGP 30- # GGGP 31- # GGGP 32- Research Notes Famous Descendants * Marvin, Rhoda (1813-1892) - Arizona Mormon Pioneer and Hans Mill Massacre Survivor. Category: Ancestries of individuals